steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.7 Jak w filmie
Streszczenie Octavia nocuje u Melisy. Razem spędzają dobrze czas. Fabuła Ferie zimowe. Melisa zaprosiła Octavię na noc. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się na zaproszenie. Około 18 zabrała wszystko co potrzebne i tepneła się do Beach City. Poszła w stronę domu Melisy. Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała. Otwarła jej staruszka. -Em Dobrywieczór - wita się Octavia- Przyszłam do Melisy. -Och to ty pewnie jesteś Octavia? - mówi uśmiechnięta starsza pani- Melisia nie mogła się wręcz na ciebie do czekać. Wchodź śmiało. -Dziękuję- wchodzi do środka wybierając buty- Wow macie bardzo ładne mieszkanko. -Och dziękujemy. Melisiu! Koleżanka przyszła! Wtem z góry przybiegła Melisa. Śnieżnowłosa przytuliła się do rudowłosej. -Hej Mel!- wita się Octi. Melisa bardzo zaskoczyła się tym gestem -Cześć Octi...- wtuliła się w nią. Popuściła kilka łez. -No proszę ktoś tu pokazuje swe śliczne oczko- patrzy się na nią- Fajna piżama. Czy to iluminati? -Można tak to nazwać... A Ty jaką masz piżamę? -Z płaczącym gofrem. Przebrała buty i zdjęła kurtkę. Zjadły kolację o 18:30. Potem poszły do pokoju Melisy. Octavia przebrała się w piżamę i usiadła na łóżku razem z koleżanką. -I co tam nowego u Cb słychać Mel? -A.. No wiesz... Nic nowego... Ferie, Spokój i Dobra zabawa. A jak tam u Ciebie? -A no wiesz. Mineła ostatnio miesięcznica związku mojego z Koralem, Cymofan wychodzi z depresji a ZP zbiera pieniądze na swoje mieszkanie. Chociaż mówiłam że po co przecież może mieszkać u nas ile tylko chce,ale to jej decyzja nie wnikam. -Znalazła sobie pracę? -Mhm. Nie zgadniesz gdzie. W salonie kosmetycznym. -Serio? -Ma oko do takich rzeczy. -To fajnie. Poznałam się z nią nna twojej 18-sstce i jest miła. -Z tym się zgodzę. Z początku brak jej było pewności siebie. Ale nasza ekipa ją odbudowała. -Rety. Fajnie jest mieszkać z klejnotami. -I tak i nie- zasmuciła się- Wiesz. Niby wszystko jest fajnie i elegancko jak jesteśmy razem, ale.Ty przynajmniej wiesz kim jest twój tata. Za to ja nigdy nie poznałam swojego. Na kasecie którą oglądałam obiecał mi że będzie najlepszym ojcem pod Słońcem. Ech. Nie dotrzymał tej obietnicy. -Przykro mi...- kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. I w tym momencie zobaczyła niedaleką przyszłość Octavii. Zobaczyła coś o czym nie chciała jej mówić wprost. -Em. Mel? Wszystko ok? -dziwi się na widok dziewczyny. -T-tak... Zamyśliłam się- uśmiecha się- Obejrzymy film? Akurat na odtwarzaczu VHS... -Wow masz jeszcze coś takiego? -Babcia nie chciała się tego pozbyć- wstaje i podchodzi do półki z czymś przykrytym materiałem- Mówiła ż-że wiążą się z nim wspomnienia... N-nie było miejsca w salonie, w-więc dała go mi...- podnosi materiał. Potem podchodzi do pufki obok łóżka i ją otwiera. Wyciąga z niej kilka kaset- N-no to co oglądamy? 'Wampiry i świry'? 'Dirty Dancing'? 'Mamma mia'? 'Wieczny student'? Czy 'Requiem dla snu'? -Hmmm... -zastanawia się- Zróbmy wyliczankę. Po wyliczance padło na 'Dirty Dancing'. Teraz już tylko picie, popcorn i ciasteczka babci Melisy. Melisa bardzo była zadowolona że pierwszy raz mogła kogoś zaprosić do siebie na noc. Film obydwu dziewczynom się spodobał. Octavia wpadła na pewien pomysł. -Mam pomysła- bierze Mel za rękę i idą na tapczan- Powtórzmy te scenę z podnoszeniem. -S-słucham??!!- dziwi się Mel- A-ale j-ja się boję tańczyć publicznie... -Po za mną nikogo tu nie ma- rozgląda się w prawo i w lewo- Oj daj spokój nie musisz tańczyć tak jak filmie. Możesz tańczyć tak jak chcesz. -T-tak. Ale ja nigdy w sumie nie tańczyłam... -Poprostu czuj się w muzykę a ja Cię podniosę. Przewijają kasetę na moment podniesienia. Tańczyły tak jak im się podoba. Melisie kilka razy zdarzyło się upaść ale zamiast łez śmiała się. Pierwszy raz tak dla odmiany chciała inaczej zareagować. Octi też się śmiała. Moment podniesienia. Tego raczej nikt by się nie spodziewał. Mel wskoczyła na Octi i doszło do połączenia. Nowo powstała fuzja upadła na łóżko. Przewrotka zrobiła trochę hałasu. Pod pokój przybiegł ojciec Mel. -Dziewczynki wszystko ok? - puka zaniepokojony mężczyzna. -Synku- podchodzi po chwili babcia- Przecież wyraźnie mówiły o tym by nie wchodzić. A te huki to pewnie sobie tańczyły. No chodź bo mecz Ci się zaczyna. -Wow -oddzywa się po chwili fuzja- Co. C-co to było?- wstaje i uderza głową o sufit- Auć! Moja, t-twoja... głowa? Czekaj- Schyla się trochę i zgina. Patrzy na swoje ręce- O-o rety O-octi? Czy my właśnie?? Stworzyłyśmy fuzję?- chwila ciszy- Łiiiiii! Ale fajnie. Spójrz na nas. Spójrz n-na mnie- maca się po ciele- Ale mega. Czekaj co to?- odkrywa klejnot Melisy- Mel? Ty też jesteś hybrydą?? Fuzją rozłączyła się. Melisa zaczynała płakać. -B-bałam się że jeśli się o tym dowiesz t-to prze-przestaniesz się że mną kumplować...- płakała i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Octi podeszła do niej. -Oj ty głuptasku- uśmiecha się do niej- Jak mogłabym przestać kumplować się z kimś kto jest taki niezwykły? Pamiętasz co Ci powiedziałam na plaży jak się spotkałyśmy? -Że jeśli u-uważam się za dziwną to mam się trzymać t-takich dziwaków jak T-ty- patrzy się na nią. -Dokładnie. Z drugiej strony fajnie mieć hybrykumpelę. Melisa popłakała się że szczęścia. Przytuliła się do Octavii. Cicho szepnęła 'dziękuję'. Octi też się w nią wtuliła. Postacie *Octavia *Melisa *tata Melisy *babcia Melisy Ciekawostki *Meltavia jest drugą fuzją Melisy, a trzecią Octavii *Melisa posiada odtwarzacz kaset VHS. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się o tym że Zielona Perła i Melisa znają się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05